Switching Bodies?
by MewRebecky
Summary: After Kisshu made a weird chimera animal that made everyone faint; Will Kisshu and the Mews lives ever become normal again? Or will Ichigo kill Kisshu first! KxI, maybe some flirting between other couples.
1. How It All Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did; Masaya would have died, repeatedly!!!**

Bec: This is an idea I've been playing with; on Christmas day I wrote about 4 chapters, so I'm gunna put this on Fanfic

-.

**How It All Began**

It was a normal day for Ichigo Momomiya but then again Ichigo's life wasn't normal. She was a mew.

Kisshu needed a sprit to fuse with a chimera animal, there were no people or animals to fuse, so he used the nearest thing possible; a patch of poison ivy.

A huge green wind was suddenly in its place, the wind engulfed the five mews and Kisshu making them all fall down; they had all fainted.

The chimera animal turned back into an infuser and the patch of poison ivy.

-

Rebecky: Yeah intro's kinda boring, oh well. At chapter 3 it starts to get longer.


	2. Kisshu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did; Masaya would have died, repeatedly!!!**

Rebecky: I just feel like writing, I was gunna update Pain, Love and Confusion but then I thought, meh stuff it... So... yep!

Kisshu: You're very strange...

Rebecky: Watch it – Or I'll turn this into a RyouxIchigo Fanfic.

Kisshu: Okay, shutting up now.

-

**Kisshu**

Kisshu woke up, groaned and sat up. He looked down and saw he was wearing Ichigo's dress, _Are the Mews playing a joke on me? _Kisshu smirked, _What's Ichigo wearing I wonder._

Kisshu sat up and a fringe of pink hair fell in front of his eyes, he brushed it away, annoyed.

When he sat up, Kisshu got an even bigger surprise than the outfit or hair; he – Kisshu – was lying a few metres away, his jaw dropped as realisation hit him.

He was Ichigo.

-

Rebecky: Okay, that was pretty short; the next one is longer.

Kisshu: I'm Ichigo?

Rebecky: Yep!

Kisshu: Who's the next chapter about?

Rebecky: The next one is about Ichigo; you're in it too!

Kisshu: Okay, review so she'll be forced to update!!

Rebecky then hit Kisshu over the head with a rather heavy book.


	3. Ichigo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did; Masaya would have died, repeatedly!!!**

Rebecky: Updating; because the chapters so far are REALLY short.

Kisshu: Yep, I wonder who Koneko-chan is.

Rebecky: You'll find out soon enough.

Kisshu: Okay.

-

**Ichigo**

Ichigo woke up and saw big, pink eyes. It was her!

Kisshu poked the body Ichigo was in, "Who are you?!" his voice came out like Ichigo's, "I even sound like koneko-chan!"

Ichigo sat up, holding her sore head, "Kish?" her voice sounded different, "who am I?"

Ichigo looked down and gasped, "Ew! I'm you!" Ichigo pointed at Kish wildly.

Kisshu sighed, frustrated, "Yes! But which of the Mews are you?!" She just gaped at him so he started shaking her, with each shake he yelled, "Who. Are. You." He stopped shaking her and she glared at him.

"Why do you even care?!" she snapped, Kish shaking her had been the last straw. "Because," he started, "You're kind of in my body." "Oh," was all Ichigo could say at that moment.

"Are you the blue one?" Kisshu tilted his head to one side, "you sound sort of stuck up like the blue one."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open, "No! I am not Minto and I am definitely not stuck up!" Kisshu laughed, but since he sounded like Ichigo, it sounded kinda strange, "The purple one? I haven't really heard her talk, so i wouldn't know. You can't be the yellow one, she always says Na no da after everything. The green one?"

Ichigo sighed, Kisshu could be so dense, "I'm not Zakuro, or Pudding, or even Lettuce. You can be such a baka, you know!"

Kisshu froze, thinking, then his eyes lit up with glee, "Koneko-chan!" Ichigo rolled her eyes, "The one and only."

Ichigo sat up and glanced around, then looked back at Kish, "Why haven't you transformed back?" Kisshu looked a bit embarrassed at the question, "Uh... well... I don't really know how to turn back."

Ichigo giggled when she heard this, which sounded kind of freaky coming from Kisshu's body. "I usually just think about being back to my normal form and then I am," Ichigo said helpfully and Ichigo's body turned back to normal. "Thank you," said Kish, happy he still wasn't in pink.

Ichigo's face clouded over in horror, "we're gunna have to swap lives! Oh shit, does this mean I have to live with Pai and the Midget?!: Kisshu burst out laughing at this and then stopped, "I'm going to have to go to school and live at your house!" Ichigo smiled at this, "and work at Cafe Mew Mew."

Kisshu suddenly looked overjoyed. "Uhh..." Ichigo was confused, because a second before Kish had looked like he was in deep mental agony and now, he looked like he had just been been proclaimed high ruler over all, "What's making you so happy?"

Kisshu gave Ichigo a huge grin, "I get to see you naked Koneko-chan!"

-

Rebecky: Haha, small cliff hanger, next chapter will be Pudding!

Kisshu: I get to see her naked!! ^o^

Rebecky: Uhh... I'm not writing about that... Well, as far as I know.

Kisshu: Review!


	4. Pudding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Bla Bla BLA!!**

Rebecky: The long awaited chapter. Enjoy!

-

**Pudding**

"What?!" Pudding heard Kisshu yell, "you pervert!" Pudding opened her eyes and sat up to see Kisshu slap Ichigo across the face. Pudding jumped up to help her onee-chan, who had just been slapped.

"Don't hurt my Ichigo onee-chan, Na no da!" Pudding screamed, sounding more mature than usual, "Pudding Ring!"

Nothing happened and Ichigo (Ichigo's body) started laughing, evil manic laughter. "Has Ichigo gone crazy, Na no da?" Pudding hopped up and down and now Kisshu (Kisshu's body) started giggling.

Pudding looked down, "I look like Zakuro onee-chan, Na no da!" Ichigo smiled, "I'd rather be Zakuro than Kish! Wanna trade?" "Uhh... who are you, Na no da?" Pudding was confused. "Ichigo," Ichigo replied pouting. "Oh," suddenly it made sense to Pudding, she pointed at Ichigo's body, "You're Kisshu onii-chan, Na no da!" "The one and only," Kisshu's Ichigo impression was pretty accurate and Pudding started laughing, making Zakuro look – and sound – like a crazy person. Ichigo punched Kish on the arm, "Don't imitate me!" Kisshu threw her a glance, "What? Do you want me to act like a "pervert" at school then?" Ichigo's face twisted into a look of horror, Oh god no! Fine, you can act like me!"

Pudding was still laughing like a crazy person when Lettuce's body started to move.

-

Rebecky: Yep, that's it! Sorry for the wait.

**Review Replies...**

Ryou's Worst Nightmare: Thanks, I don't know when I'm going to start writing the story about my dream.

Arekkusu: Yeah, lots of people liked that line; ^^

laura dahmer: Yep, hope you enjoy this chapter.

ShikallllTema: Yay, it's good to know I captured the character. =)


	5. Minto

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, I would be creating a shower scene for Kish. (He deserves one!)**

Rebecky: -rolls eyes- I'm posting so late, so now I'm going to always have the next chapter ready so I can update regularly!

Minto: Suuurree...

Rebecky: I'm going to try!

Minto: Who is this idiotic chapter about anyways?

Rebecky: YOU!

Minto: Okay. This story just got 10x better!

Rebecky: ... Just you wait...

-

**Minto**

The first sound Minto heard was Zakuro. She was laughing! Minto was confused, _Is this some weird dream?_

Minto opened her eyes and saw Zakuro start to run over to her. When Zakuro got to her she flung her arms around Minto's shoulders, causing her to gasp.

Zakuro released her and smiled. Minto stood up shakily and also saw Ichigo and Kisshu. For some strange reason, Kisshu looked rather distressed as Ichigo was wildly flirting with him.

"Is this some weird, twisted jo-" her voice sounded strange, nervous and shaky, causing her to lose her cool, "What the hell is going on?!"

Kisshu smiled at her – the smile was kind and gentle – making her heart skip a beat, _No. Bad Minto._ But her conscience was soon forgotten as she listened to her enemy start to look for the right words to say, "Um... erm..." he glanced helplessly at Ichigo who sighed, "It's my fault," she stated, a hint of playful humour in her voice.

Minto glared at Ichigo, _of course it was her fault – stupid baka getting all Kisshu's attention! _"Of course Ichigo, you always stuff things up."

Kisshu angrily stood up, "how dare you! It was Kish, not me! We switched fricken bodies! Look for yourself."

Minto, in her confusion, looked down. "I look like Lettuce," she stated boredly.

The look on Kisshu's face was one of horror, "You don't even care!" _Oh crap. I thought he was cute before, but that's... Ichigo!_

She tried not to let the horror show in her voice, but being in Lettuce's body had its disadvantages, "I-Ichigo?!"

Kisshu – or rather Ichigo-in-Kisshu's-body – looked at her like she was a mental case, "duh and that's Kisshu and Pudding." He – or she, depends how you look at it – pointed at Ichigo and then Zakuro.

"And I'm Minto, in case your small brains hadn't figured it out yet." Sometimes, she realised that she still sounded cool and indifferent, but inside she was thinking one thing, _Why can't I be Zakuro onee-sama or Kish?!_

-

Minto: Wha- I don't love Kish?!

Rebecky: Too bad. You do now! Don't worry, it's still an IchigoXKish fic but they have to have other people that like them... right?!

Minto: Hmph!

Rebecky: Come on people, they can't just get together and fall in love! I have to have some hurdles!

Minto: I am NOT a hurdle!

Rebecky: Just keep telling yourself that! Everyone – It will get better once everyone wakes up =]

**Review Replies**

Ryou's Worst Nightmare: Were you right? =]

Savannah: Yeah, but I read a story where Ichigo and Kish, Pudding and Tart and Lettuce and Pai switched bodies and I don't want to completely rip it off =P

ShikallllTema: Hmm... I'm going to make them try to act like the person's body they're in soon... I wonder how I will make Kish act like Ichigo... –imagines Kish giggling all the time and trying to act girly...- interesting...

laura dahmer: Hope you enjoyed it! =]

Cinderpool-Ruler of Chaos: Yeah, soon the chapters will get longer (once they're all awake) and I have an idea for on the alien spaceship with Ichigo... I saw it on an Elephant Documentary! Mwahahahahahah!

NikkiNya6: Yeah, but he's a hot pervert! =D

kisshu'sfangirl: thanks!

'Till next time! Bai bai!!

Bec xx

PS I already have the next chapter written! It's about Lettuce!


	6. Lettuce

**Disclaimer: If you're looking for people who claim to own Tokyo Mew Mew, why the hell are you on Fanfiction?!**

Rebecky: He he; ^^ Lettuce's turn! I've also written the Zakuro chapter buuuutt... she's not accually the real main focus, as I was watching Blood Diamond at the same time...

Lettuce: -blushes-

-

When Lettuce woke up, she saw alot of strange things. Kisshu was running as fast as he could to escape Ichigo's grasp, Zakuro was smiling happily and performing cartwheels, Lettuce stood pouting with her arms crossed, Kisshu was now trying to fend Ichigo off with his Dragon Swo – WAIT! She was Lettuce! So how could she also be next to Zakuro with her arms crossed?

Lettuce watched as Kisshu realised she was awake – he made his Dragon Swords disappear and ran over to her.

"Heya!" he smiled at her. "Um... h-hi..." she managed to say. Kisshu laughed, "so it's you Lettuce!" he exclaimed and hugged her,

"Um... Ichigo?: Ichigo questioned, "wouldn't you think it was weird if... Let's say Tart, suddenly hugged you?" Kisshu stopped hugging Lettuce immediately, "He he... sorry Lettuce!"

Zakuro – while doing cartwheels – yelled, "we all switched bodies, Na no da!" I dare you to guess who we are, Na no da!

Lettuce smiled and pointed at Zakuro, "Pudding." Pudding nodded happily in reply, she then pointed at Kisshu, "you're Ichigo" the reply she got ws, "yep, nya!: she paused when she got to Ichigo's body, "Um... wither Zakuro r Kisshu... although there is no reason why Zakuro would chase Ichigo, so Kish."

Lettuce turned to her body, "Minto." Minto glanced up at her, "you know this how?" "We – well, you were pouting a-and everyone else swiched so I just assumed..." Minto didn't really have a response for thins, so she stuck her nose in the air.

There was silence for a few moments until Ichigo said, "I wonder when Zakuro will wake up."

Everyone glanced at Zakuro then and stood in a semicircle around her, waiting for the last Mew to wake up.

-

Rebecky: -sighs- I'm starting to confuse myself. Is anyone else a bit confused? Well anyway the Zakuro chapter was really annoying to write... She doesn't exactly do much so I don't have much to say on the matter...

Lettuce: Uhh... re-review please.

Rebecky: If you review you get.... a hug from.... –thinks- MASAYA! Wait... then I'll get no reviews... Umm... HUGS FROM THE WONDERFUL LETTUCE-SAN FOR ALL REVIEWERS!

Lettuce: -turns red-

**Review replies**

Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder: Yeah, she'll have to pretend to be Kisshu in front of Pai and Tart and in battles! =]

ForeverFantasy27: -hands you the book- Have fun with Masaya XD

Laury: Glad you like 'em :)

Ryou's Worst Nightmare: Hmm... I don't even know if it's on fanfiction... Hmm... Maybe I convinced myself I'd read one even... O_o I can convince myself to believe lots of things... I convinced myself that I'd finished the Zakuro chapter before I'd even begun. That's how much I've been thinking about it...

ShikallllTema: I won't, I'm gunna make Mint stand up to those girls... (Don't know their names – have to find out. Damn Mew Mew Power and the changing of character names!) ... LOL nice idea =]

.............................................

'Till next time! Well... probly in about 2-3 hours when I update Truth or Dare... Well... I'm not sure if I will... Oh well...

Bai Bai!

Bec xx


	7. Zakuro

**Disclaimer: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I don't own it!! Geesh.**

Rebecky: I saw Twilight, was alright... Hate the make-up though!

Zakuro: ...Okay?

Rebecky: He he... Just a warning, Kisshu is a bit perverted in this chapter...

**Zakuro**

Zakuro opened her eyes and gazed up at five faces mixed with emotion. Ichigo was looking down at her breasts happily, Minto looked worried, Lettuce was smiling and muttering Onee-sama over and over, Kisshu was angry and yelling at Ichigo for being a pervert and Zakuro was running around in circles.

Realisation hit her and she smirked, "We switched bodies I see."

Kisshu - well, Ichigo in Kish's body - gaped at her, "how did you know?!" Zakuro's smirk grew.

"Well, I was researching chimera animals earlier," she stated matter-oh-factly, "and it might be the fact that my body is over there or maybe because Kisshu is obviously in your body."

Ichigo glanced over at Kisshu and her jaw dropped, "Kisshu you PERVERT!" she yelled, slapping his hands from her breasts. Kisshu sighed and then his face lit up, "later then!" he smirked until he was slapped across the face by a very angry Ichigo.

Zakuro decided to interrupt the bickering couple, "we should go tell Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san."

Kisshu - in Ichigo's body - suddenly burst out, "I don't want Pai and Tart to know about this!"

**To Be Continued...**

Zakuro: That was very... short...

Rebecky: Yeah, I'm so evil, I know! -Ducks flying rotten vegetables and various sharp objects-

**Review Replies**

ShikallllTema: Yahh, it will be interesting. Nahh, it's not because they're the three Becky's it's because I don't know their Tokyo Mew Mew names XD Yeah I write Kiss all the time, it's weird ^o^

Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder: You were actually 2nd... according to my email anyways... Nice idea, maybe I'll use it... =]

felton0fanatic: Feh, she's not really annoyed because I was half-aware of what I was writing as I was watching Blood Diamond at the same time.

kisshu'sfangirl: I'll put a list of who is who down the bottom for you ;D Hmm... Not sure if your idea would fit the story, I've planned some of it already... sorry!

**Who Is Who?!**

Kisshu is in Ichigo's Body

Ichigo is in Kisshu's Body

Pudding is in Zakuro's Body

Zakuro is in Pudding's Body

Mint is in Lettuce's Body

Lettuce is in Mint's Body

**Hope you understand now,**

**Bec xx**


End file.
